Un ViAJe PrOfUnDo
by Blu3 FaY
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de kurowawa hacia fay! XD [shonenai] mismo k la llegada, con mejor nombre...supongo
1. Llegando

**_Hola!!!!!_**

**_ bueno...eto...este es mi primer fic u asi que si me salió mal disculpen jeje_**

**_Bueno, es claro k tsubasa no me pertenece ((que daria yo por que si XD)) les pertenece a las queridas CLAMP!!!,al igual que Yukino personaje que es protagonista de "Kare Kano"._**

**_Espero les guste!!!_**

**LA LLEGADA**

**Mokona había absorbido a todos para viajar a un nuevo mundo. Los viajeros sentían el tiempo y espacio recorrer su cuerpo en forma de corrientes de aire frío.**

**¡Princesa Sakura¿Està usted bien?-preguntó Syaoran al tiempo en que ayudaba a la pequeña a safarse de la nieve en que había caído.**

**-Grrr ¿Dónde diablos estamos?-preguntó un enfurecido ninja.**

**-Mmmm , no lo se….esto se parece a Celes –respondió el apuesto y rubio mago.**

**-¿Entonces crees que…?**

**-No, aquí si hay un poco de vegetación.**

**-Oh, ya veo…**

**-Aunque….-dijo Fay un poco angustiado- no me siento muy a gusto aquí.**

**-¿Mokona?-buscaba Sakura a la pequeña bola de arroz.**

**-Descuide Princesa –la tranquilizó Syaoran- ella debe de encontrarse cerca, ya que aún nos entendemos.**

**-Ahí viene –observó Kurogane.**

**Mokona iba en brazos de una muchacha apenas unos dos años mayor que los dos mas pequeños del grupo.**

**-Hola!!!- saludó.**

**Puuu!!**

**-Mokona¡¡¡- la tierna criaturita saltó al hombro de Sakura.**

**-¿Quién eres? –aventuró el japones.**

**-¿Eh?...Ah, perdón, yo soy Yukino, mucho gusto.**

**Yukino eh??, extraño nombre…el mío es algo largo, así que ùedes llamarme Fay, él ((el de negro)) es Kuuurorín…**

**-¡Kurogane, imbécil! –empezó a corretear al mago.**

**-Hyuu, hyuu!! Kuropón está enojado!!!**

**Grrr ¬¬**

**-Discúlpalos u…eh….yo me llamo Syaoran y ella Sakura.**

**-Ya veo, que bien!!! Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a refugiarse.**

**Todos siguieron a la muchacha de cabello corto y rojizo, al igual que sus ojos, claro, Fay esquivaba los espadazos del ninja al tratar de cortarlo en dos.**

**-Hemos llegado!!!! – anunció Yukino – Pasen a la chimenea, deben estar exhaustos.**

**-Tu también has de estarlo –argumentó Fay- veo que estudias mucho.**

**-¿Eh? –la chica miró al escritorio, donde se hallab una pila de libros- Ah, jajaja no, no es nada.**

**-Princesa….le veo muy cansada.**

**-Estoy bien, Syaoran, sólo tengo sueño.**

**-Oh, vengan conmigo, les mostraré la habitación donde se pueden quedar los dos.**

**Los tres jóvenes y la bola de azúcar, que ya estaba dormida, subieron ; en la sala había un tenso silencio de parte del ninja y el mago.**

**-Ku-kurorín – se rompió el silencio- yo…yo….yo-yo.**

**El muchacho de ojos penetrantes volvió la mirada al rubio.**

**-Hn…**

**-Yo quería decirte que…-Fay parecía muy nervioso.**

**-¿Qué pasó? –Kurogane sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba a punto de decir el mago, pero no quería admitirlo.**

**-Yo!!...-giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su compañero, éste también se puso nervioso y su cara enrojeció- Yo te…**


	2. Chocolate y galletas

**_Hola!!!! wolvi con el siguiente cap. jeje_**

**Jude de Sakuma Flowright:_ siii!!! no te preocupes_**

**_diviertanse  
_**

* * *

_Chocolate y galletas_

-Yo!!...-giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su compañero, éste también se puso nervioso y su cara enrojeció- Yo te…

-Ya llegue!!!! –gritó emocionada Yuki – ehh… lo siento…interrumpo algo??

Jeje no, no es nada – tranquilizó el rubio ((Uf! De lo que me salvaste Yuki)) pensó.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, sigánme, les mostraré la habitación que les preparé.

-Que bien¡¡¡

Fueron hasta su habitación.

-Ey¿y por qué me toca dormir con este tarado?

-Buaaa, kurorín es malo TTTT

-Acá hay otra habitación ¿Qué con esta?

-Ahí sólo hay porquería e insectos, si quieres revisar…

-Grrr, ni modo me conformaré.

Yukino se despidió y salió de la habitación.

-Te aseguro que me lo agradecerás mucho, Kurogane –dijo para si y, antes de alejarse cerró con llave la puerta.

-Buenas noches Kurolón – se despidió el mago quien ya se había puesto el pijama y metido a la cama.

Kurogane, mientras se revestía, no pudo evitarse toparse con la cara del rubio, trató de esquivar la mirada, pero sus ojos no le respondían, fue a su cama y se acostó, siguió viendo a Fay hasta que quedó dormido.

…

-Eh…Kuropón –dijo una muy conocida voz- hazte para allá –el mago empujó al ninja a la pared de la cama.

-¿¡QUÉ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?

-Tengo mucho frío –se frotó los ojos y se metió a la cama junto con su compañero.

-Pe..pero qué!!!?? –este se sonrojó al más no poder- eh…eh…eheheheh e-está bien, pero no te me acerques más.

-Ajá.

Fay espero a que kurogane se durmiera, cuando escuchó un pequeño ronquido se acercó lo más que pudo a él, lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Kurogane, sin darse cuenta aún de lo ocurrido, colocó su mano en la cabellera rubia del mago, quiens e encontentó al sentirse correspondido.

Al otro día, el ninja despertó y se encontró con el muchacho recargado en él. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón, estaba totalmente pasmado.

Salió rápidamente del edredón pero aún así no quiso despertarlo, se vistió (con la más acogedora ropa que Yukino les había dejado la noche anterior) y, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir, Fay se despertó.

-Neee…kurowan ya se va??

-Sí… y además… ¿qué demonios hacías?

-Eh?? ah!!! Es que tenía mucho frío.

-Grr –respingó, trató de abrir la puerta- ¿pero qué? Arggg "ésa" cerró la puerta anoche ¬¬

-"Esa" tiene nombre Kurowawa, y es Yukino –le espetó el mago mientras también se cambiaba- se educado

-Mira quien lo dice…el que no deja de ponerme apodos ¬¬

De un tirón abrió la puerta, rompiendo la chapa. Fueron directo al comedor para encontrarse con los demás.

-Fay, Kurogane!!!! –gritó entusiasmada Sakura.

-Buenos días –saludaron también Syaoran y Yukino.

-Puuuu!!! Se tardaron mucho!!

-Jejeje, es que estaba cerrada la puerta Mokona.

-Tomen –Yukino les entregó chocolate caliente y galletas – Buen desayuno!!!!

-Mmmm que rico!!! –dijo Fay.

-Odio las cosas dulces.

-Ni modo Kurochan!!! –el rubio lo hizo comerse las galletas y beber el chocolate a la fuerza- Cómetelo!!!

-Por cierto, Yukino –preguntó Syaoran- como se llama este lugar??

-Ah?? Pues este lugar se llama Tsubura, nunca deja de nevar…realmente es hermoso.

Después de desayunar, Fay, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona fueron a buscar indicios de alguna pluma.

Yukino se puso al lado de Kurogane, lo observó con atención y….

* * *

**_weeno!!! que les pareció este cap. ?? jeje ni se imaginan lo k va a suceder XD reviews onegai!!!!_**

**_matta!!_**


	3. Afuera

** Weno ya volvi despues de mucho tiempo xD!!!!!!!!!! gomenasai u-u por tardarme, demo... se me fue muy dificil escribirle ...gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!!! yyy...waa!! genial ya tengo un final (no tenia uno u pero en este tiempo que paso ya ta jeje) espero les guste...ademas...descubrirán si Yuki besó a kurito!!!!!**

* * *

**_Yukino se puso al lado de Kurogane, lo observó con atención y…._**

* * *

****

Afuera

-¿Qué …?- preguntó rabioso el muchacho al sentir en su mejilla picarle un tenedor.

-Querías ver si seguías vivo, llevas así mucho tiempo…¿Qué te pasa?

-¬¬u…- le contó lo que pasó con su maguito (n/a: jejej que lo admita es su mago jiji xD).

Tiempo Después, cuando hubo terminado, Yukino no paraba de reír….hasta que se le irrito la garganta y ya no pudo continuar. U.

-¿¡ De qué demonios te ríes!?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta Kurorí….upps o-o…. kurogane?

-¿De qué? –preguntó indiferentemente- ¿De qué ese mago es un inepto?

-Date cuenta!!!!!!!!... tan sólo piensa…¿No es acaso Fay de un mundo lejano igual o aún más frío?

-Si¿Y?.

-Ay, por favor¿Cómo es qué va a tener frío si está acostumbrado a un clima PEOR que este?...¡Era sólo un pretexto para estar contigo!.

-Lo voy a asesinar!!!!

-Kurogane no finjas más tu…!!!!!

"toc,toc,toc" Tocaron a la puerta. Los demás habían llegado ya.

-Puuu!!! La cosita más tierna llegó ya!!!! –si, adivinaron mokona jeje.

Los dos fueron a recibirles pero en ese momento, Yukino empujó "sin querer" a Kurogane dejándole fuera con el rubio, que aún no entraba.

-Abre la maldita puerta!!!!!-gritaba el ninja.

-Oh! Lo siento se ha atorado!!!- fingía Yuki.

Mientras Fay hacia lo mismo, fingir.

-Hace mucho frío Kurowanwa, estoy temblando.

-Pues abrígate bien, por que al parecer ésa nos planea dejar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Sí…lo mismo creo.

Pasó un tiempo…

-Kuro-sama…

-Hn?

-¿Extrañas mucho Japón?

-Si…¿pero a ti que te interesa?

-¿ Y….a Tomoyo?- insistió de nuevo aún con la respuesta anterior del moreno.

-…S.. –no pudo terminar el "si"

-Ya pude abrir la puerta!!!!!!!- Gritó Yukino.

Los dos entraron, Kurogane se dirigió a la habitación y Fay a la sala. Pasadas unas horas, cuando Yukino se iba ya a dormir, claro siempre y cuando después de estudiar, se percató de la presencia del mago.

-Fay…. ¿te pasa algo?

-¿eh? Ah!! No es nada, descuida…y….gracias…por aparecer en el preciso momento.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo es que sabías?

-Bueno… es un secreto .

**_T.B.C._**

* * *

waa!!! como les quedó el ojo???? xD es que...simplemente no podia dejar que kuro fuese besado por alguien mas!!!! ja ja ja ja

y...que es eso que oculta Yukino???? OoO

jeje no les prometo que en el proximo cap. lo descubran ;-) ja ja ja ja

Gracias!!!!


End file.
